


The Hunter And The Hunted

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breeding, Demon Blood, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Papa goes into no ordinary heat.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The Hunter And The Hunted

Terzo had gone into heat before, but never like this. 

You had been his prime mover for almost a year now. It came once every other month, and involved rutting, bouts of intense possessiveness and rough physical intimacy. To put it lightly, he fucked the living shit out of you every two months (not that he didn’t do that otherwise—this was only more animalistic.) When this hit, you were more than obliging. You knew what you were signing up for when you learned of the ‘unrest’ the Papal bloodline went through. The heat goes away once you reach a certain age, and Terzo was close to that age now, but had a few years left in him. You thought at first it would be a breeze, bragging to your fellow siblings that you always liked it a little rough in bed. But no one could have prepared you for this—not even Papa himself.

It had been fulfilling, incredibly exciting, and very athletic, but it left you with bruises and cuts the next morning. Terzo, for his part, always assured you he could find a ghoul or have someone else substitute for you, since he didn’t want to hurt you, but you had to admit that you liked it. You’re his partner, and you want to fulfill his fantasies as well. He told you while fucking you hard from behind one night that he’d never cum so hard in his life than when he was with you, so you’re not about to deny him that.

Today was the start of Terzo’s heat.

The sun had fallen behind the hills, and Papa was sitting on the edge of the bed, shoulders up and facing away from you. You’re dressed in your prettiest silk nightgown, fully aware it would be torn off of you in five minutes’ time. Contrary to your expectations, he doesn’t turn to look at you as you lay down beside him.

“Wanna turn around?” you tease, running a finger up his spine. “I think you’ll like what you see.”

He arches his back at the touch, but still doesn’t turn to face you.

“My breasts look good... and my legs, you should see them. I want you to mark them up.” You frown, sitting up. It was odd that during his heat, you were the one coaxing him into sex. He’d normally be pawing at you by now. “You okay?” you ask, then wonder what could have him down. His vanity was sometimes an issue. “What, have you got a pimple or something from sleeping with your skull paint on?” You get up on your knees and waddle toward him on them. “I can fix it, we’ve got some stuff from the apothecary...” You trail off when you don’t hear his usual warm response or laughter, and question again why he’s not between your legs already. You’re more than ready for him, and you’re certain he can smell your scent. “You’re not getting all hairy like Lon Chaney Jr., are you?” you tease again, but the smile is short lived once again. You rub his back in worry. “Papa? Is everything okay?”

He turns his head over his shoulder to you, and your breath hitches. He looks ragged. His white eye is storming with flecks of glowing red, something you’ve never seen before. His hair from the front is unkempt, split in a part hanging on either side of his face.

“Something is wrong. I can’t control it this time,” he whispers. His voice is raspy, like he’s swallowed a knife. You exhale, trying to keep calm. 

“What do you mean?” You move closer to him, rubbing the hand up to his shoulder. “Do you need me to...?” A low growl cuts you off, and you back off slowly.

“My lust tonight will tear you apart,” he snarls, and from somewhere deep beneath the malice in his voice, you can hear the whine of your Terzo begging you desperately to listen to him. You’re hesitant to leave him, but you know a warning when you see one.

Heeding him, you slide off the bed, and walk backward toward the door. You go to grab your habit to put on overtop, but Terzo lets out a sound so terrifying it prompts you to just toss open the door and leave him.

Thankfully, there’s nobody out in the hallways of the Church for you to run into in the skimpy nightgown. You’re spared the embarrassment at least. As you’re sneaking away however, you hear a low hiss behind you.

_“I will come for you, tesoro, and I will take you.”_

Chills run through you. Despite the nerves you feel, the adrenaline in your veins is blurring the line between fear and arousal. Your lips twitch up in a small smile.

_“Sister... oh, Sister...”_

Ahead, you see a beam of light illuminating a patch of the hallway from an open door. You come to it, look behind you, and run into somebody’s chest.

“Stupida ragazza!” a familiar voice mutters. You turn to look into the deep set eyes of Papa Emeritus II, your brother in law. He gives you a withering scowl. “Ah. You. It is fitting you married my brother, as neither of you know how to look where you are going. Guarda cosa hai fatto.” He gestures to the scotch he splashed on his white shirt. “Are you going to dry clean this for me yourself, mm?!” He looks back up, and his irritation clears enough to regard you properly. He takes in your attire, your heaving chest, and looks up for a second. As if calculating days in his head, his furrowed brows ease as he realizes. “Accedere, in here.”

“Where are we g—?”

“Hush, child. You would do well not to question me.” You watch as Secondo Emeritus shuts his door. Once it’s closed, his robes sweep behind him as he goes over to his desk. He flips through some large papers, turns his lamp out, and holds one up to the moonlight streaming in from the stained glass window. He mutters something you can’t hear under his breath, and turns back toward you. “It is his Time, no?”

You nod in confusion. “But... Papa, we were only playing—”

“No,” Secondo shakes his head gravely, coming over with his finger pointing. “He is not playing. Do you know what tonight is?” His eyes soften as he turns his finger toward the moon, where storm clouds are already gathering around it. “It is a Blood Moon, cara.” Your gaze implores him to elaborate, which he does, sitting down in the seat at his desk. “Terzo has an affliction, something that runs in our family. He has not told you this?” You slowly shake your head. Secondo goes on. “It skips many generations, and it is unpredictable who will be born with such a thing. Our great, great grandfather was the last Emeritus to be afflicted.”

“What is it?” you ask nervously, gut twisting. “Is it... a disease?”

“A disease of the blood,” Secondo nods thoughtfully. He meets your eyes again, sees the concern in them. “Nothing fatal. At least, not for him.”

“What are you saying?” you ask. You try to steady your voice. “You’re saying he could kill me?”

“Not willingly. He would never do that, you and I both know Terzo. He is kind to a fault, gentle with those he treasures. But this disease is a powerful inhibitor. It takes over the mind, strips away rational thought to the very fibre of instinct.”

“What does it do to his body?” you whisper, thinking of the ragged heaving breaths you witnessed on the bed. It must not be a pleasant feeling, an intensified need at very best.

“It intensifies heat when it falls on a moon like this one.” Secondo looks up at it. “Tonight, he cannot stop himself. He has no control over the power that is pushing him to...” Secondo gestures to you, arching an eyebrow. “Mate.”

“You mean, he’d take what he wants?”

“As long as you are willing to give him your body, he will take exactly what he needs from you. And it is quite a lot. As a law of Satanism and therefore the very blood that runs through our veins, we are bound by consent in carnal association. He will not take what you don’t give, but instead what you offer him... however small, and will not stop taking.”

_And here you were, thinking you were only playing a silly little game of cat and mouse._

“How do you know all this?” you ask the older Papa. He tilts his head.

“He’s my brother. I know him better than our father does.” A sharp knock at the door interrupts you two. Secondo douses the light a little bit, and shoos you with his hand. “Under the desk. I will handle this.”

“No, he’s my—” Secondo’s glare silences you, and for your own good, you listen for once. Crawling under the desk, you peek out to watch. The middle brother straightens up to full posture, and opens the door. Terzo is on the other side. You have to fight not to let out a noise. His shirt is unbuttoned, and even in the low light you can see he has an obvious erection. His hair is still a mess, as is the skull paint around his lips, as if he had been sucking on his fingers. You shift your gaze down to his hands, and your theory is confirmed.

“Fratello,” Terzo says, leaning against his doorframe as if it’s a regular chat. Beneath the cordial greeting however, you can sense the sinister presence of threat.

“Terzo. What can I do for you?” Secondo asks, lifting his chin. A playful brow is raised.

“You are not going to shoo me out? Banish me from your space as you always have?”

“We are not children anymore.”

“No,” Terzo shakes his head, and shoves off the doorframe. “So we don’t play games here, si?”

“I do not—”

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Who the fuck do you think I am talking about?” Terzo snaps. The red in his pale iris seems to glow brighter as the nice guy act starts to fall apart. His voice softens again to his usual tone again, as he gestures gracefully with one hand. “My beloved. She is here, no? I know she is.” He looks past Secondo’s shoulder. “I can smell the way her cunt weeps for me.”

You have to bite your fist not to moan. He’s right—you’re hopelessly wet in your panties, and the way he licks his smeared bottom lip only worsens your situation. “Yes. She paid a visit earlier today,” the elder of the two told him, not missing a beat. “Scent lingers, especially in your state.”

“What do you know of the state I am in?” Terzo growls.

Secondo tries to squeeze his shoulder. “You know very well what I know.”

“Get your God forsaken hands off of me, stronzo fottuto, or I swear by the Olde One I will rip you apart.” Your eyes widen as you watch the stare down between brothers. Secondo is calm as ever, but you can tell by his stance that he is preparing for a fight. Though Terzo looks like he’s already won one, the real hostility is in his eyes. Wetness begins to pool between your thighs in the small panties you have on. You had been thinking of what he would do to you all day, and though he was in a particularly intense mood tonight, it was doing nothing to stop your desire for him to give you the pounding you crave.

“I am warning you.”

“What are you going to do, eh?” Terzo hisses, stepping forward to face his brother inches away from him.

“Get back, Terzo. You are not yourself.”

“Then tell me, who am I? I know very well who I am, and I know what I want. I want to fuck my prime mover until her belly is swollen with my child.” You can’t help it—you let out a moan. Terzo’s gaze snaps immediately to the desk. The game of hide and seek is up and you know it. You come out, ignoring Secondo’s warnings. Terzo’s eyes are on you, roaming your body as if he wants to devour you. Maybe he does.

He comes up to you. Just as he’s approaching the desk, you decide to make it a challenge for him. You rush past him out the door of his brother’s room and into the hallway. You can hear Terzo, light on his feet behind you... until the footsteps stop. You turn to look behind you, and notice with a streak of fear that he’s disappeared. Turning around in a circle, you can’t see him anywhere. You take a step forward, and feel a hot breath on the back of your neck that makes your hair raise. “Are you going to run from me again, coniglietta?”

“If you can’t catch me,” you breathe, and go to dart off once more. He’s faster, grabbing your arm and tugging you back to him roughly. The force of his weight pushes you up against the wall, and he brings a knee between your legs.

“So foolish,” he murmurs, tongue licking up over his top row of teeth, “To think you could run from your Papa. You are smart, but I am smarter. You are quick, but I will always catch you.”

“I wanted you to catch me,” you protest, a keening sound falling from your lips as he goes in for your neck. He drags his teeth up the soft skin there.

“Are you sure about that?” You groan. His knee rolls up against you, and he takes a deep breath. “You are mine to fuck,” he drawls in your ear, twisting a finger around a lock of your hair. “Mine to fill up, mm? You went to my brother to help you with your little predicament down below, didn't you?” He punctuates this by cupping two fingers into your sex. You raise to the tips of your toes, gasping.

“No, I didn’t!” 

His fingers tighten in your ringlet of hair. “Do not lie to me, Sister. Papa knows.”

“I’m not,” you pant. “He tried to help me—”

“With what? He tried to tell you that I am a monster?” Terzo snaps, lips inches away from yours. “That I am to be feared in such a state? That I will tear you apart from the inside out if given the chance?” Papa’s face splits into a feral grin. “Perhaps he's right.” You jerk your arm free of him, taking off down the hall. Excited by the chase, Papa follows. “You know little ghuleh, that I can see in the dark?” he rasps.

You try not to focus on how fast he’s approaching—the old stone spiralling staircase that leads upstairs is just ahead of you, and you make for that. Papa swipes his hand to grab your arm, but you’re already four stairs up. Papa pounds the stone, watching some crumble off, and starts to smile again as he realizes what the stairs lead to.

You race up the steps two at a time, nearly teetering off as you reach the top. When you do, you gasp. You had forgotten that the East Wing of the Church’s fourth level led only to the rooftops above. You look behind you, and quickly dart up to hug the turret, running out onto the stone courtyard of the roof. Around you rise the steeples of the church, inverted crosses decorating the tips and glaring black against the clouds in the night sky.

“You are running, but no hiding!” Papa shouts. You don’t have time to smile at his broken English. He’s up the stairs too fast, out of his mind. The wind blows your hair over your face, and when you move it out of the way, Papa is gone. You look around you, fear beginning to dilute the arousal you felt seconds ago. _What would he do if he caught you?_

You glance over the edge of the Church. You’re insanely high up; the torches lighting the bridge to the gothic castle are ant-sized, the chasm below it filled with fog. A chill runs through you, and you watch how the torches whip in the wind. The wind tonight promises more bleak weather to come.

Hands grab your shoulders, and you let out a scream. Papa slots his chin into your shoulders, walking you backward from the edge of the rooftop. “You should be more careful, mia dolce. One slip, and my beloved could be haunting this Church.” You let out an involuntary moan, and his thumbs stroke down to take your forearms, turning you around. The wind in his hair makes him look even more feral.

“Papa,” you stammer. Dark clouds roll out of the way from the moon, and you can see his white eye shining blood red through his hair.

“Come to me.” You stumble backward and fall. Papa takes the opportunity to drop as well. He crawls up between your legs and spreads them with a push. Before he goes on, he bows his head between your breasts, breathing heavily. “Say yes, Sister.”

“What?” you ask, too preoccupied with the throbbing between your legs.

“You have to... ah—say yes,” he groans, humping his hips forward. “I have to... I have to be inside something...” You spread your legs a little wider, and Terzo hugs your left leg against him, following it up from the knee to the thigh, up to the crease where your leg meets softer skin. He kisses there too, over still to take a deep breath of your scent. His cock jerks against your leg, and his back flexes. “I have to... you must answer, Tesoro. I cannot hold back much... longer, I...” He moans, rutting against your lower leg.

“Yes... yes, you can have me!”

His head snaps up. Both eyes have clouded over in blood red, black veins creeping up around the perimeter of his skull paint. You wonder for a split second if this was a good idea. You look down to his bulge as he unzips, his leaking cock bobbing out. He tastes a drop of his precum from the tip of his finger, and the red eye flares. 

“Not bad... but not as good as you taste. Nothing tastes like my beloved’s want for me.” Terzo goes back down, and sinks a deep bite into your thigh. Heedless of your cry, he continues all the way up to your hip. He bites again at your shoulder. You scramble out of pure instinct to retract from him, but as you get on your hands and knees to crawl, he grabs you by the back of the neck. Thunder booms overhead, the sky flashing and illuminating the grotesque gargoyles all around you. The wind whips harder, and Terzo twists his hand in your hair. With a sharp movement, he jerks your head back level with his lips. “You want to make another daring escape?”

“No,” you lie, biting your lip.

“My little prime mover spreads her legs so easily for her Papa, mm? Hiding with Seco however, was not smart.” He takes a deep breath of your scent. “I do not like my brother playing with my toys.” He leans in closer to snarl in your ear. “Now I am going to fuck you, and you are going to like it.”

“Yes, Papa,” you groan out, feeling his nails dig into your hips. He gives you a slap across your ass, tilting his head back.

“Say it again, dannazione!”

“Yes, Papa,” you whimper, keening for him. He lets out a growl, and pummels himself into you, so rough that it makes you gasp. He claws at your ass, gripping and massaging. His thrusts are fast, belligerent.

“Please,” you gasp. He gives you no time to breathe, starting to hammer his hips in even harder. He’s desperate for release from the infernal affliction.

“You want to take Papa’s cum?” he coos in your ear. His voice is eerily contradictory to the violence with which he’s taking your body. “Feel the throb of your Papa’s cock cara, take all I have to offer you.” 

_“Yes.”_

“You want to be filled with my seed, so full? Papa will breed you, make sure none of it drips out so you can give me progeny. Beautiful progeny to continue the consecrated bloodline.”

“I want that,” you say, grimacing at his pace. “I want you to breed me, Papa.” He hisses at your admission, letting your hair go and reaching down to touch your breasts. You look down with horror as golden claws grow in place of his fingernails, and he squeezes them into your skin. You let out a scream, Papa licking his tongue up your back as his cock slams inside of your wetness. Your scream tapers off into a desperate gasp, and you watch behind you as Papa licks your blood off his sharp nails. His vicious pace never falters.

“Your blood and mine together could make Kings and Queens, cara,” he whispers, inspecting the crimson dripping from his nails. “I will give you my seed, and our children will one day rule this Church like so.” The sky opens up, and with another boom of thunder, rain pours down overtop of you both. He jerks you up and pulls out, leaving you disoriented for a moment before heaving you with startling ease onto his lap, facing him. You slide back onto his cock, and his hips begin to bounce you there. Terzo seals your lips in a kiss, but as he deepens it, he gets too enthusiastic. With a growl, he sinks his teeth into your bottom lip and bites, tearing at the flesh there. Lapping up the blood, he kisses you through it, and guides you up and down on his cock.

His thrusts pick up to a brutal pace, and a screaming growl rips from low in his throat. The sound accompanied by the hard pound of his cock sends you over the edge, and the adrenaline that had been pumping through your body all night finally collides with the pleasure. You fall backward, Terzo boxing you in overtop and hammering home. His black hair falls down dangling and wet, dripping into your face. He gives one last powerful thrust, and rolls his hips in a circular motion as he empties inside of your pulsing pussy.

When Papa comes up for air, the black veins have disappeared from his face, and only his left pupil is still red. He seems to whine as he pulls out of you, and collapses backward, onto his side. With what little strength you have left, you crawl over to your Papa and cup his face.

“I am only weakened,” he tells you softly, voice cracking. He takes your wrist gently. “The heat, it will come back.”

“I know.”

He searches your eyes. “You are alright, si?” You nod, and kiss his knuckles. He groans, rolling his head back to look at the sky. You lay down next to him in the rain, and Papa drags his lips up your neck in a gesture gentle in contrast to seconds ago. “You were so beautiful for me. Every day, I marvel at how formidable this body is for me.” He nibbles at your nape. “For my cock.” He sighs. “I suppose tomorrow I should apologize to Secondo for...”

“Being an ass?”

“Eh si, that.”

“It’s going to take a lot more than ‘sorry’,” you tell him, resting your head on his chest. “But don’t worry about that now. Tonight, we take care of you.” You can hear Papa’s heartbeat begin to pick up again, and his fingers tighten to indent your skin.

The night is far from over.


End file.
